OKAMI
E.J Romero Jr. (born December 3rd, 1992) is an American professional wrestler, Better known by the ring name OKAMI. He is currently signed to True-1, ROX, and Valiant. He is a two-time UCW Shotgun Champion, a first ever UCW duel title holder (shotgun and I.C), a UCW Chamber winner, and a two-time and current reigning UCW Intercontinental Champion. Carrera has also worked extensively in Japan, Most notably for True-1 Pro (T1P), Where he recently graduated from their dojo and sent to T1P's USA territory for an excursion. He is of Puerto Rican and Peruvian descent. Early Life and training (2008 - 2015) Romero was born in Brooklyn, New York. Before wrestling he was following in his fathers footsteps to become a professional martial artist. After competing in martial arts tournaments all over the world as a teenager he decided to create his own path and get into professional wrestling. Wrestling was always a interest for Carrera especially Puroresu, Looking up to guys like Jushin Thunder Liger, Tiger Mask III Koji Kanemoto and Chris Jericho. Through his travels with his father (a well decorated kickboxing champion) he became familiar with Japan, More specificly Tokyo. This is where he would meet the guys who would open the door to his first pro wrestling dojo. At the age of 18 he decided to enroll in a Tokyo based puroresu school, which he would end up leaving before graduating. Before leaving on his own terms he was becoming one of the top students. Earning the nickname OKAMI (meaning wolf) because of his aggressive in ring style, he would hit an opponent from so many different places it was like getting attacked by a pack of wolves he also showed exceptional skills promise in his Judo and submission wrestling staying on top of his opponent targeting weak points much like a wolf would. He liked to train alone, and being one of the few gaijins of the gym he often went against the grain being labled as the Ronin of the dojo. This is also where he would be gifted the Oni mask that he still wears today, Said to bring him protection and guidence. The masters of the dojo hoped this symbol of protection would sheild OKAMI from the dark side he was known to tap into durring bouts. Professional Wrestling Career 2016-2017: In 2016 Romero took his career into his own hands returning to the states looking to be booked. He landed his first bookings at UCW where he won the UCW Universal Championship (no longer active) in his debut match. He would go on to have great success in UCW, Winning high stake matches and capturing the UCW Shotgun Championship and UCW Intercontinental Championship. He was also the first ever UCW duel title holder (Shotgun and I.C). He had a long time rivalry with former UCW I.C Champion T.j Knight in which they brought the best out of each other and was one of the best angles in the company at the time. In summer 2017 Romero was signed by WO winning in an impressive debut match against a mma specialist Xavier Cole which went down in the books as a technical spectacle. This match was seen by T1P, Impressed with Romero's in ring ability they offered him a chance to train in their young cub system which he would accept, Considering this a chance to complete his training in japan where it began. after a few months he was given one last test, A match against a future hall of famer Josh Phoenix. In a losing effort he was still able to give Phoenix one hell of a match and impressing his teachers enough to graduate and start his excursion back to the states to compete in T1P's USA territoy. 2017-2018: Became the longest reigning UCW I.C champion and the first ever UCW duel champion. Debuted in Valiant and ROX. Was a surprise entry in the first ever ROX elimination chamber. Beat Adam Rayne in a loser leaves Japan, Unsanctioned match at True-1 Final form to end a year long fued that began in New York when OKAMI beat Alex Cross before being turned on by his friends later revealed to being minupulated by Adam Rayne. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Shadow Wizard (Shining wizard) ** Ako Vendetta (Figure 4 ankle lock) ** Sakabato (Axe Kick) * Signature Moves ** Sakabato! (axe kick) ** Multiple Kickboxing strikes ** Judo throws ** ankle holds ** Backdrop suplex ** Uranage ** Sharpshooter ** Octopus stretch into Enziguri ** Gundam wing lariat (Diving lariat from top rope) ** Flying triangle armbar ** Running sit-out powerbomb ** Diving corkscrew senton * Managers ** Tiger Roshii * Nicknames ** The ShoGun Kid ** The Ronin * Entrance Themes ** Rise of the Ronin Championships and Accomplishments * Two-time UCW Shotgun Champion '' * ''Two-time (Longest Reigning) UCW Intercontinental Champion * One-time UCW universal champion External Links *@RoninstyleX *RoninstyleX Category:Wrestler Category:True-1 Pro